Destiny of the Voidwalker
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: Warlocks, one of the many types of Guardians granted power by the Traveler that are tasked with fighting back the Darkness that threaten their existence is a boy from the lands thought lost to humanity. Alongside the Guardians he fights back and retake what is rightfully theirs, but there are many unknowns that are out there. Their destiny awaits them, waiting for them to claim it.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: I don't think anyone has ever made this crossover yet, so allow me to be the first! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is going to be fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Story Start-<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Voidwalker**

A small silver metallic object shaped like a star with a single blue orb at its center floated near the coast of Old Asia, it was a remote wasteland as many of its cities were already devastated and most of Earth's population moved to The City, the last bastion for all of mankind after the Collapse. There the silver object spots the body of a young man around eighteen years of age lying on the beach, blonde hair and blue eyed with whisker marks on each of his cheek. It then scanned the boy, "Hmm, you've been dead for only five years give or take." It scanned the boy once more, "Cause of death: multiple puncture wounds and loss of blood. No matter, today you will become a Guardian."

Then the object separated itself and flashed a bright blue light on the body.

The young man gasps for air and slowly opened his eyes and heard a voice, "W-What?"

"Guardian… Guardian! It worked, you're alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you, I'm a ghost, now I'm your ghost. And you… have been dead for almost five years. I do not know why but something inside you has kept your body from decaying and made it keep maturing. Do you know your name?"

"N-Naruto…. U-Uzumaki… Naruto." He gasped as memories poured into his head, clutching his head in pain.

"Guardian! Are you alright?" Ghost asked him with worry.

"Yeah… I just remembered everything, how I'm here… why I'm here. They banished me, the villagers in the village I grew up in banished me. I did so much for them and yet…"

"Worry not Guardian, you have been reborn. Although the entity inside you no longer lives and probably has left, its energy has still remained and kept you well… intact." Ghost reassured him. "Now hold still…"

The AI disappeared and startled Naruto a bit when he heard him in his head, "Don't worry I'm still with you, now we better move, it's not safe here. We're in Fallen territory."

"So the Kyuubi's dead huh? He's kept me alive for so long…" he sighs before turning to the small building.

"First thing first Guardian, we need to find you a weapon and awaken your Warlock Powers, if my scans are correct you should be able to find a weapon in that bunker over there."

They enter the abandoned bunker and finds the body of a dead Warlock, to the dead body's side was a rifle with light and dark orange camouflage, Naruto picks up the weapon and pays his respect and thanked the Guardian.

"An orange coloured Pulsar MSC pulse rifle, that is a lucky find. You are quite the lucky man Naruto." Ghost commented.

"So I've been told." He clutched the rifle, surprised he already knew how to use a weapon so foreign to him.

"If you are wondering how you can use weapons, I transferred the knowledge into you when I revived you. It would only be right if you took this Guardian's armor and gave him maybe a proper burial. I know it seems wrong to you, but we are not exactly in a civilized world anymore."

Naruto nodded solemnly and did so. The armor he took had a long brown coat with white markings on it, white armor plates on the chest and left shoulder. Black top and dark brown pants with blue guards on the legs and a blue and white helmet, "Ah yes this armor is the Manifold Seeker armor used by the Warlocks to help them survive the secret realms of the Vex. This armor will do you good, I'm sure the Guardian that died would want you to use it should you find it."

After a few minutes of adjusting his new clothing and armor inside the bunker and giving the dead Guardian a proper burial, he clutched his pulse rifle and set out.

"Now the next we need to find is a jump ship, I am detecting one in that airfield over there, but there a lot of Fallen in the area."

"It doesn't matter, I want to test out my new powers anyway."

**XXXXXXXX**

*BANG* *BANG* *PRRRT* *PRRRT*

*RATATATATA*

*BOOM*

The sounds of gunfire emanated near the hangars, Naruto fired a burst from his pulse rifle, multiple Dreg and Vandal fall dead from his accurate shots. He forms a bright purple ball in his left hand and chucks it at the group, it detonates as it hits the ground killing more Fallen.

"You seem to be a natural at this Naruto, are you sure you weren't a Warlock back then?" Ghost asks him with an amused look.

"I'm sure, I wasn't exactly a normal human to begin with before you revived me."

"Interesting." Ghost then scans the area, "There aren't a lot of fallen in the area, it seems like they just got here. Scanning the area… found it, there is a jump ship just at the next hangar. If we hurry we might be able to get it fully intact and operational."

"Then let's get to it…" Naruto jumped into the and launched an Axion Bolt at his enemies, on impact it separated into smaller bolts and sought out more enemies, killing them as well. "I love these powers."

"And you are a natural, it would be a logical assumption that you are from the Hidden Lands, a land somewhere in the south pacific ocean where many of humanity fled to during the Collapse that occurred centuries ago."

"Hidden Lands huh?" Naruto chuckled as he ran to the next hangar, he smiles at the sight of the dagger shaped ship in the hangar that had large thrusters on its wings, left intact and in mint condition.

"Well… a Kestrel Class CX jump ship, in mint condition too."

"And it's orange, just the way I like it." Naruto grinned.

Ghost made a nodding gesture, "It does look nice in orange, well I better get this thing operational. Fight off any Fallen that get in the area while I get this thing online."

"Roger that…" Naruto scans the area in his motion tracker, "Nothing in the tracker, how long will it take you to get this thing online?"

"A few minutes at the most, luckily the Fallen haven't touched this thing yet."

Just as Ghost said that Naruto's motion tracker started to ping nearby movement in the vicinity, "There's a lot of them outside Ghost, I don't know if I would be able to hold them for long." He fired a burst from his pulse rifle, killing two that entered the hangar.

"Just give me a minute!"

Naruto took cover at nearby wreckage, firing off a couple of rounds at the enemy Dreg that came too near. He lobbed a vortex grenade at them, killing a few of them at the entrance, but they just kept on coming "Ghost!"

"I got it, it's operational!"

Naruto came out of cover while firing at them, he jumped onto the ship and got in just in time, "Alright let's get outta here."

"I have already plotted the coordinates, we are heading for the City, hopefully we can get a few more upgrades for your ship, its systems are a bit outdated."

**[Play You May Be Blue – Vetiver]**

"Just anywhere but here." He said before chuckling, "I think I'm gonna like this place, looks fun."

Over the horizon they could see the sun rising,

Soaring through the air Naruto could see how beautiful this world is, many pockets of forests and radiated zones gave this world a different kind of beauty.

**Destiny Presents**

Naruto clutched the gemstone Tsunade gave him, remembering the painful memories from that village. He knew they would never accept him, but he clung to that delusion that maybe if he served that village he would be accepted and loved, despite all the beatings he had received on occasion but most of all, the annual fox hunts they would do to him on his birthday.

In a way he was relieved they banished him, at least he was finally given the freedom he had been longing inside him, he then remembered the ship he boarded that was going to cross the ocean, only for it to be destroyed by a large metallic object that shot light at them, it must have been a fallen ship.

**A Fanfiction Crossover Production**

There over the distance he can spot a large city with a large sphere hovering over its center, "That is The Traveler, the thing responsible for the powers all Guardians possess."

Naruto was amazed by the city, it was larger than Konoha, much larger. "Amazing."

"It is isn't it? Welcome to The City, besides the Hidden Lands, it is the last bastion of Humanity."

Using the knowledge given to him thanks to Ghost reviving him, he manoeuvred his ship to where the hangar is. Gently touching down as the hangar's docking clamps grab hold of the ship. The cockpit opens and he jumps down onto the floor, "So Ghost, where to next?"

"Well besides becoming a Guardian, it is the start of your new life… no pun intended. We can head to the main office, it is where they issue missions for all Guardians."

Naruto laughed at the pun, but he was right, it is the start of his new life. What adventures await him?

**[End Song]**

**Destiny of the Voidwalker**

**XXXXXXXX**

**1 month later**

Four people wearing cloaks and a very large dog entered the gates of the wall of The City. Seeing as they were human they were allowed entrance into the bastion, all four of them were awed at how vast the city is, it was far larger than where they were from. They followed the guard leading them to the Tower where all the representatives reside. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah it is isn't it? I mean I'm surprised myself that the Hidden Lands where you're from is still out there, we thought that the Darkness took it. Glad we were wrong."

"S-So is it t-true, besides o-our home t-this is the last bastion of h-humanity?" one of the four hooded figures stuttered at the question.

"You really need to fix that stuttering of yours girl." The guard replied before nodding, "But yeah, as you can see that big ball floating above the city is the Traveler, responsible for giving our Guardians and the our people power. Much like what you guys have, we think it's the same thing. I can't help but be curious but what brings you to these parts?"

The oldest one of the group who the one to answer, seeing as she was a woman by her voice, "We are here looking for someone, he was unfortunately banished from our village five years ago because of shady politics. His name is-"

"Oh Traveler, you're looking for Naruto aren't ya?"

The four were alarmed by the fact he knows him, "How do you-" the woman began but was interrupted once again.

"Know him? He's one of our guardians, good luck finding him though, he doesn't stay in one spot too much, mostly he's on the move doing missions in Old Russia. He doesn't talk much but he's a good friend of mine, here's a tip for you four, leave him alone… he has no intention of going back when the Darkness is closing in."

"W-What is this darkness?" the stuttering girl asked him.

"We don't know exactly, all we know is that it's our enemy as well as the Traveler's enemy. Trying to wipe us all out or conquer our world, it's a big mystery to us but what we do know is that we need to fight back." The guard stopped at the tram system heading for the Tower, "Well here we are, just take this tram and it will take you all the way to the Tower, there you can meet with the Seeker."

"Thank you." The eldest of the group bowed her head in gratitude.

**XXXXXXXX**

"That was a lot of Fallen we had to fight off, whatever it is they were after they weren't able to get it."

"It's unfortunate we had to destroy the device." Ghost nodded in reply.

The Warlock sighed, "It can't be helped, it's either that or leave it for the Fallen to take it. And we both know that we can't allow that."

"Agreed… we are approaching hangar 2, I have already informed them of our arrival."

"Thanks Ghost."

Naruto's orange jump ship flew into the hangar and docked, he jumped out of the ship waving to his fellow Guardians who were leaving to go on missions of their own. "Hey Naruto, find anything?" a voice came in, it was his friend and jump ship mechanic Amanda Holliday.

"Just hordes of Fallen, nothing special. But they're concentrating in the cosmodrome, like they're looking for something."

"Well keep up the good work, just don't scratch up your ship too much, it's too pretty to get damaged."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"By the way some people from the Hidden Lands arrived."

That caused the Warlock to Freeze, they were here, but the question is… who? "Did you see their faces?"

Amanda shook her head, "Nah, but one of them was a girl that stutters like no tomorrow."

_'Hinata.'_ He thought, "Alright thanks Amanda, I'll head up to the Seeker."

"See ya around Naruto." Amanda waved at him as he walked out into the district.

"Well this is unexpected." Ghost mumbled.

Naruto sighs, "It can't be helped, it was only a matter of time, and plus I've been technically gone from the Hidden Lands for over a five years. Something must have happened."

"Could it be the Darkness?"

"I hope not."

**XXXXXXXX**

"You wish to just simply take one of our best guardians?" the Speaker was an elderly man clad in white robes and a white mask, and he did not appreciate that these people simply want to take Naruto away, in the month he had been here, he had helped people so much and built a life of his own here.

"Our village is in danger from our enemies, we need him now more than ever."

"And yet it is the same village that threw him away for doing his duty." The woman flinched, "Let me remind you that he is a Guardian, and he has a duty to the whole world, my answer is no. I will not allow him to be taken away for your village's selfish reasons."

"B-But sir, h-he belongs in h-his home o-of K-Konoha." The stuttering girl spoke up with the little confidence he has.

The Speaker looked at the young girl before him, she had long lavender hair and pale white eyes, but she was not blind at all. His gaze softened at the girl who lacked confidence, "I understand what you are trying to say young one, but from what he has told me he was rarely loved in that village, despite the very few people who did appreciate him it was not enough. He has built a life of his own here, and even a home for him to truly come back to, the people appreciate him while your village does not. Unless the Darkness comes to your doorstep, I will not send him there. He and his fellow Guardians are greatly needed here in our fight against the Darkness. I will arrange rooms for you four to stay in for the time being, your trip must have been tiresome without the use of jump ships."

Just as they were about done talking they heard the footstep, from the otherside of the room entered a Warlock wearing the famed Manifold Seeker armor and a Pulsar MSC pulse rifle slung to his back.

_'Oh what impeccable timing.' _The Seeker mentally sighed, "Ah Guardian, have you returned from your mission."

The Warlock simply nodded, not wanting the Konoha ninjas to recognize his voice. He simply materialized Ghost and sent the Seeker data of his latest mission.

The Speaker understood as to why he didn't want to speak, he knew he was worried they might recognize him. After the Ghost delivered the data onto his datapad, he thanked the Warlock, "Ah yes how rude of me, this one of our Guardians… Voidwalker, he is a Warlock that can manipulate large quantities of energy and use them for either offensive or defensive means."

Behind his helmet the Warlock widened his eyes when he spotted the lavender haired girl's eyes sprout veins, he simply composed himself and stayed calm, not wanting to start anything.

"N-Naruto-kun." The pale eyed girl called out to the Warlock.

The Speaker sighed, that girl was certainly perceptive and intelligent despite the lack of confidence, "There is no use in hiding it young one."

The Warlock removed his helmet to reveal his sun-kissed golden locks, sky blue eyes and whisker marks on each cheek. "It has been a while, team Kurenai."

Kurenai widened her eyes to see the man that was before, he had certainly matured over the five years he was banished, his cold and calculating eyes towards her certainly brought shivers down her spine.

Naruto then turned to the elderly man in white, "If you will excuse me Speaker, I have business to attend to."

"Of course Voidwalker, Traveler guide you."

"And you as well." Naruto bowed and made his way out the door.

"Well he's certainly changed, that is for sure." Muttered the bug user Shino Aburame.

"How so young one?" the Seeker raised an eyebrow beneath his mask.

"He used to be brash and loudmouthed." Kurenai answered, causing her student Kiba to snort, in which it earned him a slap to the back of the head by her.

"Well… time does that to people, as does death."

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata stuttered.

"When a Guardian is born, a Ghost AI like the one you saw with Naruto chooses a Guardian, the Ghost… revives from death. Naruto when he arrived here, to put it simply… he died."

*THUD*

Hinata fainted from the shock of knowing that her childhood and still current crush died, "He what?" Kurenai stood there agape by the revelation.

The Speaker chuckled, "Do not worry, he is still the same person, but he is not that loudmouthed child as you once knew of course. He is a young man after all, although I do wish he finds someone special for him to spend the rest of his life with, he deserves that much after all that he has done for us in the month since he arrived."

**XXXXXXXX**

At night Naruto gazed at the Traveler that was simply hovering over The City, he marveled at its beauty despite it being near lifeless except for the protection it grants over the city. The Traveler sacrificed itself against the Darkness, thankfully it was pushed back. In its dying breath it created the Ghosts, companions for each Guardian to help guide them in their journey and the fight against the Darkness.

Now it just stands there where it took its final stand, guarding the city even in death.

Just as he was about to go he spotted Kurenai approaching him, he simply nodded in greeting, "Can I help you Yuhi-san?"

"I just wanted to talk to you Naruto."

"I see…"

"I know I can't convince you to come back Naruto, seeing as you have a higher calling. I just wanted to ask you what made you choose to not come back?"

"Besides the pain and suffering?" she winced at those words before nodding, "Freedom…"

"Freedom?" the genjutsu mistress tilted her head in confusion.

"I wanted for once in my life, the freedom to do what I want to do, instead of being enslaved by the delusion of thinking Konoha will truly accept me for me if I risked my life for them. I can and never will be Hokage, that much is a fact."

"How can you say that?" Kurenai looked at him shocked by those words, this was not Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja she was speaking to, no this was somebody else entirely.

"How can I not?" he countered, "You are aware how I was treated by the people there, how I was ostracized, the beatings I would get on the annual fox hunts on my birthday. I have done so much, and got nothing in return. To put simply I got sick of it all, and all it took for me to realize all that was for me to die. You will listen to me say this, I owe nothing to that village… they owe me."

Kurenai looked into his eyes and could see the anger in it, never had she thought he could be so cynical towards Konoha, how he could be so self-centered towards them. Was this Naruto Uzumaki she was speaking to or was this Voidwalker as the Speaker called him? She then looked at him sadly, how much he has changed, somewhere within she missed the loudmouth brash little boy she knew all those years ago. But she knew was right, the village practically did nothing for him, so why keep staying? "You do realize that once Tsunade-sama hears of this, she will come for you?"

"I do, and I say let her come, let her see who I really am. Now if you will excuse me it is getting late, and I have somewhere to be tomorrow." He gave her a small bow made his way out of the building.

Kurenai just stood there as she watched him leave before turning her gaze towards the Traveler, the great sphere that shadowed the entire city, it troubled her to no end when they were told about the Darkness…

It worried her that the Elemental Nations could be next, or were they there already?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: TADA! Oh wow this went better than I expected.<strong>

**To all you NaruHina fans, sorry but that is not the pairing, it will be much later though if things goes well with this fic.**

**Here is Naruto's equipment for all you Destiny guys.**

**Class: Warlock Voidwalker**

**Armor: Manifold Seeker**

**Weapons: Pulsar MSC, Maverick Mk.32 Hand Cannon and a simple machete (BECAUSE MACHETE)  
><strong>

**Jump ship: Kestrel Class CX0**

**Sparrow: Shrike**

**See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: I command you to enjoy this chapter!**

**-Story Start-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Lonely Girl from the Lonely Island<strong>

**Few days later**

*BANG*

A Dreg dropped dead from Naruto's pulse rifle, "They just keep on coming, like there's no end to them." Naruto hissed as he reloaded.

"I know this is a bit out of topic, but you should really give your Sunsinger abilities a try." The AI companion noted while scanning a jump ship wreckage.

The Warlock rolled his eyes, "I know, I know, but I haven't really got the time unfortunately. As you can see we are technically fighting in a war. At least they have been coming to me more naturally compared to the void."

"Strange isn't it, despite being primarily a Voidwalker, you are more familiar with the powers of a Sunsinger."

Naruto slapped another mag into his pulse rifle while scanning the area for more hostiles, "We can talk more about that later, right now we need to finish this mission. Did you find anything?"

Ghost shook his head, "Very little, pretty much the same thing as always, high concentrations of Fallen in the cosmodrome, they could be using the are a as a forward base of operations, it's the only logical conclusion."

"Even so that's not good, The Speaker will need to know of this." Naruto pressed a button on his left arm and within seconds his jump ship arrived. After boarding his ship it flew up into the sky and made its way to The City.

"I am so glad the Konoha ninja aren't here."

"Are they really that bad?"

The Warlock shook his head, "That's not what I mean Ghost, it's just seeing them brings back bad memories."

"Oh."

"I'm going to get some shut eye, wake me when we're there." Ghost nodded as Naruto reclined his seat to make himself more comfortable. As he slept the orange jump ship sped its way through the skies.

**XXXXXXXX**

Tsunade was not having a good day, the reports Kurenai gave her about Naruto just didn't sound right to her. She refused to believe someone who was very much like a son to her can be this cynical, the way she always saw how he could be so brash and loudmouthed contradicted the reports. She leaned back into her chair with a heavy sigh, "Oh Naruto… what happened to you?"

Another thing she refused to be believe that he was dead for five years before being revived by an Artificial Intelligence, it just wasn't right… there was no way her little idiot would die. He wanted to be Hokage, that was his dream and yet the reports told her otherwise. Was her becoming Hokage all for naught?

"Tsunade-sama?" her assistant and student Shizune called out to her.

"I need a drink… this is all so hard to believe." The blonde Hokage grabbed a bottle of sake and poured some onto a cup, sipping it she sighs and leans back into her chair. "I just can't believe this."

Shizune nodded and pulled up a chair, sitting beside her she sighed as well, "I still think it was a mistake to banish him." she looked outside the window to spot the old jump ship The City gave them as a gift, it could seat eight people as it was larger than a regular one. She sighed once more that even though it was nice of them to give them a ship as a gift, it did not bring Naruto back to them. She wanted to see her surrogate little brother once more.

What baffled them even more was that their ancestors originated from outside the Elementals, how they were much more technologically advanced, it explained how Konoha had the most advanced medical techniques in all the nations.

"Shizune pack your things we're going to The City, and summon team Gai, they're coming with us as well." Shizune just nodded, knowing that nothing else will convince Tsunade otherwise.

"Well…" Shizune began, "I've always wanted to know what it was like to fly."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Please select your destination…" the female voice in the ship called out as Tsunade, Shizune and team Gai were seated inside the technologically advanced ship… to them of course.

"What?" Tsunade began, tilting her head in confusion.

"I wonder what weapons this thing has?" The weapon mistress Tenten wondered out loud, getting rolled eyes from her teammate and crush Neji.

"Such a youthful looking ship!" Lee said in glee while getting a nod of agreement from his sensei Gai.

"Please select your destination…"

"Oh, uh… The City?" Tsunade ordered, a bit hesitant as this was all so new to her.

"Affirmative, auto pilot engaged… setting a course for The City, please fasten your seat belts."

"Fasten my whAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" everyone screamed as the ship just suddenly flew up into the sky and made its way to its destination.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Naruto wake up, I think I found something."

"Ughh…" Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes as he straightened his seat, "What is it?"

"I found this in the middle of the Mediterranean." Ghost popped up a hologram of an island smack dab at the center of the sea.

"Ghost it's an island, the sea is bound to have a lot of islands anyway."

"But this one is uncharted, a minute it didn't exist, and then the second it did."

"What?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he checked the map, he checked the log from yesterday and saw that it wasn't there like it never existed, and now today it shows it does. "This doesn't make any sense. Are there any life there?"

"Just one."

"Set a course for that island, I want to check it out and see what that island has."

"Is that wise?" Ghost looked at him sceptically.

"No it isn't, but I want to check it anyway." Naruto switched to manual controls and made his way to the mysterious island. It was small, quite small and he could see a small hut there with many trees surrounding it.

"Approaching the island, I don't detect any Fallen whatsoever." Ghost notified.

"That's good at least… we'll land on that hill over there, I don't want the tide getting to my ship." The orange jump ship landed on the grassy hill just a few hundred metres from the hut. He got off the ship and Ghost scanned the immediate area.

"This island hasn't been touched by the Darkness at all, like a little sanctuary, quite amazing really." The AI said in a bit of wonder as he continued scanning the area, "Life sign detected from the hut, and it's moving towards us."

Naruto looked at the hut and couldn't help but look at what was before him, what he saw was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she had beautiful brown eyes and auburn hair tied into a single brad that rested over her right shoulder, she wore a pure white dress with a golden ribbon over her waist, she stood at five foot five compared to his six feet in height.

The girl approached him with a smile on her face as she looked at the man before her, he removed his helmet revealing his bright blonde hair, sky blue eyes and whisker marks on each cheek. She blushed a bit at how handsome the man was, "Hello, and welcome to Ogygia."

"Ogyg uh what?" Naruto tilted his head.

The girl let out a cute giggle that nearly set Naruto off into la-la land, her voice was just absolutely beautiful. "I said Ogygia, it is the island we are in. Now tell me, how did you find this island? It should be impossible for others to locate it."

"We just found it on our radar, I am surprised myself that this island hasn't been touched by the Darkness yet."

The girl stiffened at his words, tilting her head a bit as she did not know what he was talking about, "The Darkness?"

"Oh you don't know about it?" she shook her head, "It's what we're fighting against around the world, it already consumed most of the Earth and The City and the Hidden Lands are the only last bastions left for humanity."

"That's not possible… I can see what is going in the world inside my home, come." She took his hand and led him inside her home, there he widened his eyes at the images he could see of what was going on with the world.

"Um, this is not right as well… Ghost show her an image what the Earth looks like right now."

The AI suddenly appeared in the room making the girl yelp at the surprise of a floating silver object, Ghost then flashed a hologram of the current state of the world and made the girl even more confused. After showing her the hologram, Ghost scanned the images of a different and became baffled by this.

"Naruto, these images seem to be extra-dimensional."

"Wait what?" Naruto looked at him in disbelief, "You're telling me, we are seeing a different Earth from another dimension, that's not possible."

"Well the Vex are time travellers… or maybe perhaps not."

Naruto breathed heavily, "So the Vex are not time travellers, but dimensional travellers? So we're looking at Vex technology?"

"This does not resemble Vex at all, I have no idea what it is."

"It's an Iris." The girl answered, making the two look at her strangely, "all I have to do is use water to create a rainbow and it will show me different images of what is happening in Earth."

Ghost looked at his Guardian, "Space Magic?"

Naruto nodded, "We'll just go with Space Magic." He blushed at her smiling face, "Oh yeah, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"And I am Calypso, I have no last name." she just kept smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you." He took out his hand.

She took his hand and felt warm at the touch, "Likewise, Naruto."

"Have you lived here all your life? I mean this place is amazing."

She nodded, "I have, I have been sent here as punishment."

"What, why would someone do that to you?"

"I defied the Olympian gods, I decided to stay neutral in their war against my people, and in doing so it angered Zeus, cursing me for all eternity into this island. At times people would randomly wash up here, but in the end they always leave."

Naruto's head was spinning, a bunch of gods cursed her, just what in the hell is going on here? "So you can't go to anywhere in that Earth?"

"That is right, I can't go anywhere."

"Well what about the Earth we are in now?"

"What?" she looked at him questioningly, she never realized that she was in a different Earth all this time.

"If you can't go to your Earth, then maybe you can anywhere in this, I mean the fact that there is another Earth is amazing."

"I do not know, I have never attempted to leave the island out of fear."

"Come on…" Naruto insisted with a smile of his own that made her blush, "I'm sure everything will be alright."

She was obviously scared, being asked to go with someone and simply leave the island, she had never thought of that before out of fear that she will be struck down by the gods.

"Hmmm." Ghost hummed.

"What is it Ghost?" Naruto questioned his AI companion.

"There is power emanating within her." She stiffened at that, no mortal was supposed to know that, "Much like that of a Guardian, yet different."

"A Guardian, what's that?" Calypso looked at Naruto with a confused look.

He smiled and lifted his left hand, she gasped at what she saw, he was creating a bright purple ball in his left hand, it was glimmering with power as small purple fire circled around the sphere.

"H-How did you…"

"I am Voidwalker." Naruto said.

She paled at the mention of the void, "V-V-V-Voidwalker, you can tap into the void, that's impossible no living mortal could tap into that kind of power!

"Well I'm not exactly mortal to begin with." Calypso's eyes widened at those words.

Ghost nodded, "Guardians are say are immortal beings, they are granted power gifted by the Traveler through us, the Ghosts. We essentially revive deceased people and turn them into beings with power. The Speaker himself is one of the oldest Guardians in existence, being more than centuries old. We still do not understand what the Traveler truly is despite me being created by it, we are still trying to solve its mystery."

Calypso was getting dizzy from all the information she was being given, her legs were giving out and nearly fell were it not for Naruto catching her, "Whoa easy there, I know it's a bit overwhelming at first but you'll get used to it. Now come one let's get out of here, there is a lot I want to show you since you've never seen the world."

She nodded dumbly and just followed Naruto out, he helped her up into the backseat of the ship, "Just strap yourself in with these." He showed her the seatbelts, helping her fasten herself before getting into the front seat. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

She nodded once more muttering an "Okay…" she let out a cute yelp as she felt the ship begin to move. The 360 degree cockpit allowed her to see the outside world from within the ship, watching as the island grew smaller and smaller, she couldn't believe it, nothing happened to her. What he said was true then, she was in a different dimension. "Thank you…" she began to tear up.

"Hmm? Are you crying, did I do something wrong?"

"No…" she shook her head, "I'm just happy I'm out of there, I've been there for so long. I was so lonely."

"Hey don't be like that, you're much prettier when you're not crying." Her face flushed at his words, "You won't be alone anymore, and that's a promise of a lifetime."

"Really?" her eyes brimmed with hope.

"Really…"

She smile and looked at the lands below her, it saddened her that the state of this Earth was worse than that of where she was from. But was also relieved that she no longer had to stay in that island for gods know how long.

"There it is, The City."

Her eyes widened at the sight of the magnificent city before, but then narrowed at the large sphere floating above it. "What is that?"

"That Calypso, is the Traveler, one responsible for protecting this city and giving us Guardians power. We are charged with the protection of humanity and this world. But enough of that sad stuff, you're going to love it here, the people here are great."

The orange jump ship flew its way into the hangar so it could dock, Calypso of course could not help but be mesmerized by the beauty of the city, it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ah Naruto welcome back…" The Speaker greeted the Warlock before turning to the beautiful girl behind him, "And who is this?"

"This is Calypso, she is a… Guardian, I found her in a remote island somewhere in the Mediterranean, she has pretty much lived there by herself for most of her life."

The Speaker smiled warmly, "Ah another Guardian, and yet she does not have a Ghost."

"No she does not." Naruto shook his head.

The older man waved it off, "It is of no matter, hello there child I am The Speaker, one who represents the Traveler." he bowed to the girl.

Calypso bowed back in respect, "I-It is nice to meet you Speaker."

"There is no need to be frightened child, all Guardians are welcome here in The City. Now Naruto, since you did bring her here, I assume she will be staying with you?"

The blonde nodded, "That's right, since I am the only person she knows, it would only be logical that she stay with me for the time being until she says otherwise."

"Understandable, do watch over her, I can tell she is still quite frightened by the people, I assume she had no other contact with people in her life in that island."

The Warlock shook his head, "She has been isolated for most of her life, I will have Ghost send you the data of my mission and the discovery of the island, right now I would like get her settled in."

"Of course," The Speaker nodded his head in a graceful manner, "The Traveler watch over you and guide you Guardian."

"And may he watch over you as well Speaker." Naruto bowed and led Calypso out of the building.

The Speaker could not help but smile at the scene before him, it seems his prayers were answered after all.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So what do you think?" Naruto turned to the beautiful girl walking beside him.

"It's all so… nice here." She answered a bit hesitantly, "This is all too good to be true, I'm no longer trapped in that island."

"Just take it slowly, no need to rush things." He rubbed her back making her relax a bit more, "I'll be sure to get you extra clothes for you later, right now I think we should get something eat, how's that sound?"

"I would like that, thank you."

"No problem, now come on I know a great place where we can get some food."

**XXXXXXXX**

It was a restaurant that served Old Japan food, it was also Naruto's favorite spot to be in, he had never tried sushi or sashimi before as ramen was the only he could eat thanks to the way the people back in Konoha treated him. Now he wanted Calypso to try it.

"Good right?" he said as he took a bite from his sushi.

"I never thought they could make food like this!" she placed her hands on her cheeks in glee as she chewed the wonderful food that is Japanese cuisine. "This is amazing!"

"It is isn't it?"

From the other side of the restaurant the owner and his entire staff were looking at the two while whispering to each other. "Oh Traveler Naruto brought a date tonight, and a really beautiful girl too."

"I know… bout time if you ask me, I mean he's been alone for most of his life."

"Shh, they might hear you."

Thankfully none of them heard them as they continued eating and chatting, "So you definitely want to go back here?"

Calypso nodded vigorously while eating her tempura.

"Well we will definitely come back here, but I also want you experience other food in the city as well."

"You mean there's more?" she perked up, stars appearing in her eyes.

Naruto gave out a hearty laugh, "Yep there's more."

She smiled in glee before taking another bite from tempura and rice, savoring the new taste she is experiencing as back in Ogygia she ate nothing but fruits and cooked fish the island provided her. Never had she thought seafood could be prepared in this manner.

And then she tried the cooked beef…

**XXXXXXXX**

"A different Earth from a different dimension, amazing isn't it?' The Speaker gazed at the datapad.

"What would you have us do Speaker?" a Titan Guardian clad in red armor asked the white robed elderly man.

"We must not allow the Darkness to spread to this Earth as well, if the need arises to send Guardians to that Earth, we can use this Island and construct a gateway to this Earth, but we will also need to construct a return gate as well."

"From what it seems from the data Naruto's Ghost has gathered, this Earth seems to have problems of its own with their own deities." The Titan deduced, "If the Darkness comes

"It will take time to construct such a gate Speaker." The Titan reminded him. "Our knowledge on Vex technology is still limited."

"Yes it will…" The Speaker nodded in agreement, "But we must not delay, begin preparations for the construction of the gate, thankfully this island is isolated and well hidden, so we can build without the Fallen taking notice, thankfully as well they are concentrating their forces in the cosmodrome."

The Titan nodded and pressed a button revealing the map of the cosmodrome in Old Russia,"As for the cosmodrome, we have so far kept the Fallen at bay, but it has been confirmed that the Fallen are using the cosmodrome as a base of operations."

"That is unfortunate, but we must press on. As always I will lead the command of our forces to you. May The Traveler watch over you."

"And you as well old friend."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Tower District**

Calypso was walking back to Naruto's home with a happy smile that plastered her face, it looked like not even a crowbar would be able to pry that smile off her face. She turned to the blonde whiskered man beside her, "Thank you…"

"You are most welcome."

"This is the first time someone has ever done something nice for me."

He smiled back at her, "Well then I am honored to be the first, how can I refuse such a beautiful woman?"

She blushed at the compliment he is giving her, this was also the first time she was called beautiful, most of the time others would always say Aphrodite was beautiful. It made her feel warm and fluttery inside, it was a good feeling and she wants to experience it more.

"Well here we are, it's not much, but it does have a great view of the city." He pressed a few buttons on the keypad and the door slid open, "Home sweet home."

To the auburn haired girl however, it was simply stunning, it was a three floored home with beautiful white walls and a large window in the living room that showed her an absolutely stunning panoramic view of The City with the Traveler hovering over the center. "Oh wow…"

"I'll show you to your room, I've already sent word for some clothes for you, it will be here anytime soon."

Calypso just nodded and followed him upstairs, the room she was given had a nice window as well that showed her the view of the city, "My room is just next door, I'll be there if you need me." They then heard a chime from downstairs, "That must be your clothes, I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

Calypso sat down on her bed while looking out the window, thanks to Naruto she was given a new life, a new beginning. She placed hand on her chest, feeling it beat. She looked at the door where Naruto was and smiled… it was decided, he was the one for her, no man had ever shown this much kindness to her.

Within a few minutes Naruto came back with a basket full of clothing for her, "Here it is… why are you looking at me like that."

"Nothing," she shook her head but couldn't wipe the smile off her face, "I'm just happy."

The two just stood there with smiles on their faces as they gazed into each other, enjoying their company.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So you can also use sun-based abilities?" Calypso raised her eyebrows in surprise as she sat on a chair in the balcony with the blonde Warlock.

He nodded, "I can to an extent, although I'm no master to it compared to my void abilities, but they seem to come more naturally to me."

"Have you ever tried shooting them out of your guns?"

That made Naruto looked at her with amazement, that was GENIUS! "No, no I have not… Calypso you are a genius!" Her face flushed at the praise she was given, she is going to have to get used to being treated so fairly.

He just kept on grinning at her, it was nice having a girl live with him, it made him feel warm inside. For once in his life Naruto actually has someone to come home to now.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Whether or not Naruto is a Demigod or not is all up to you guys, but you got to admit Guardians are way cooler than demigods, for one thing Warlocks use guns as well as space magic… that's right it's called space magic!<strong>

**I am a huge fan of the Percy Jackson universe, and always wanted to experiment with what kind of games, animes, books, etc. I want to put into it.**

**Plus dimensional travel is always fun, there's no telling what, and the Traveler is still a mystery to us all.**

**So who here is a pulse rifle user like me? Another thing, if Warlocks can just throw energy at their enemies, why not use that on weapons as well?**

**So here is the poll, if you do want Naruto to be a Demigod, who do you want as his godly parent? If you do want Apollo though, Naruto will hate him for obvious reasons, it's only natural after all. **

**So let me know which godly parent you want, but for now, he has Calypso to come home to at least.**

**If he is a demigod, just to let you know he won't have dyslexia or ADHD because he was 'Reborn' thanks to Ghost, he has been dead for five years after all.**

**I need to get myself an I LOVE CALYPSO poster. Calypso FTW!**

**See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: I accidentally burnt my ice cream… oh the humanity!**

**A reply to Kenka: I am actually more of a fan to the female Harry Potter, Andromeda Potter AKA Andi, the Fanfiction is written by Engineer4Ever, you should all read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Story Start-<strong>

**Chapter 3: Bitterness**

It had been two days since Calypso arrived and the Nymph turned Guardian was having the best time of her life in her new home. The day Naruto came to her island it was the best thing that ever happened to her, now she has set up a flower shop near her home, people would always come by and marvel at the beauty of the flowers, which were now a rare sight in this world. People would ask her how she could grow such beautiful flowers and she would just tell them it is a unique Guardian power she has. The people loved her as she was a very down to earth girl. Her unique powers with being able to make flowers gave a new hope to the people. "Thank you, please come again!" she waved at the customer that just bought her white roses.

The woman just waved back and made her way down the steps into the park.

Calypso just tended to the rest of her flowers as the busy hours just ended, "You seem to be doing good." She turned around and saw Naruto's good friend Jim the gate guard.

"Oh Jim, good to see you." She smiled at him, "What brings you here?"

"Just wondering if Naruto is around."

She shook her head, "He's on a mission right now back in the cosmodrome."

"Ah that's right." He smacked his head in realization making her giggle at his silliness. "So how are you?"

"I'm doing great, I mean the people are so nice here."

Jim nodded, "Yeah…" he was about to continue when a jump ship flew overhead, "Well I wish I could stay and chat, but it seems work just caught up with me, I'll see you later and give Naruto my regards."

"Bye Jim." The flower girl waved at him as she watched him run towards the hangars. She then went back to work arranging her flowers into a nice arrangement before musing to herself, "Maybe I should order a few custom made pots."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Now I know why it said to fasten our seatbelts." Neji said with a green face before puking onto the side after he got off the ship.

"It wasn't that bad." Tenten said, earning her deadpanned looks from the rest except for the two green beasts.

"Yosh, Tenten has become more youthful than ever!" Lee said in a happy tone that was followed by his teacher.

"We will be sure to show even more youthfulness than before, Lee!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Tenten screamed while slamming a mace on each of their heads, knocking the two green beasts out cold.

The scene just became awkward as the hangar crew were visible disturbed by that what they had witnessed. Not wanting to get involved, they pretended not see anything.

The Konoha group looked awed at the place they arrived, it was so different to what they were used to. Tsunade then heard a thumping noise in their ship's rear compartment and were visible surprised to who came out of it. "Sakura, Kakashi, what the hell are you two doing in there!?" Tsunade questioned to the two stowaways.

"We uh… wanted to come and search for Naruto as well." The pin haired girl was the one to answer.

"Maa, maa… we're all here safe and sound, that's all that matters." The silver haired one-eyed jonin just chuckled in his laid back tone.

"And you!" Tsunade roared at Kakashi, "You're a jonin, you can't do something like this, if I hear you pull this kind of stunt off one more time I'm bumping you back to chunin!"

"H-Hai…" Kakashi stiffened, gaining a few snickers from the hangar crew, they didn't know what a chunin was, but could tell it was a lower rank than a jonin.

"Ah you must be people Konoha." A voice came from behind, they turned their heads to see a man in his thirties wearing what seemed to be very advanced armor in grey colours, to his left hand he was holding a helmet, so they could see the dark brown hair and green eyes. "Name's Jim, I will take you all to the Speaker, I'm sure you would like to talk to him first. Now come on folks, and you might want to pick up those two, any reason why they're unconscious?"

"They are just exhausted from the trip." Tenten smiled sweetly.

"Ah I see, no worries… now come on folks, follow me."

Tsunade ordered Kakashi and Sakura to carry the knocked out Gai and Lee, no protests of course were made seeing as they didn't want to anger her even more. As soon as they exited the hangar they were mesmerized by the beauty of the city with the Traveler floating at its center. "Just take the tram that will take you to the main tower and you will be meeting with the Speaker there."

"Thank you for guiding us." Tsunade bowed followed by the rest as they entered the train.

Jim nodded and made his way towards the opposite direction, inwardly upset that these Konoha people haven't given up yet. He just hoped that Calypso wouldn't find out about this, ever since she came here Naruto couldn't stop smiling, he could tell she has been good to him.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Like I told your previous group lady Tsunade, my answer is no. I will not give up our best Guardian and a master Warlock for your village's selfish reasons. The Darkness is coming, you should prepare as well." The Speaker told them with a frown marring his face beneath the white mask. "Naruto has already told me he has no intention of going back, not when he has built a happier life here. I do not wish to create conflict between our people, but I am not letting go of someone who has been so much help to us. If you wish to speak with him then by all means go ahead, but if you try to forcefully take him-"

"We understand." Tsunade answered with a reluctant nod, she did not expect this to well to begin with anyway.

"As per protocol, we have already prepared living arrangements during your stay here, but also please adhere to our laws."

"Thank you Speaker." Shizune thanked him with a bow, followed by the rest of the Konoha ninja. With that they made their way out of the building and into the tram back into city.

"Well that went well." Sakura grumbled while folding her arms. The rest just had to nod in agreement, worried that their chances of bringing Naruto back are even slimmer than ever.

**XXXXXXXX**

An orange jump ship docked into one of the hangars and Naruto jumped down onto the floor, he looked to his right and frowned at what he saw, it was the jump ship gifted to Konoha, meaning they are back. He sighed and walked out of the hangar, down the stairs to the residential area where Calypso set up her flower stand near their home. Ever since she came and lived with him, he decided to share the house with her, he didn't know why he did that but it just made him happier than ever, her sweet personality, her cinnamon scented caramel hair and chestnut eyes were hypnotizing to him. He did not know what he was feeling inside as he never knew what love is, he never experienced that emotion when he was a child, as none of the villagers allowed him to. He did not know why he was feeling so light whenever he was near her, he did not want to let her go, ever, he just wanted to keep her close, like she was his lifeline. He did not know what he was feeling, and yet he did not want to stop this feeling, a feeling of closeness and warmth, feeling that made his heart beat so fast. He wanted more of it now.

Calypso was just tending to her flower arrangements when she turned to see her love interest coming, she gave him a warm smile that made his heart flutter, "Hey…"

"Hey… so how was work?" he greeted her with a returning smile.

"The people love the flowers…" her hands glowed a bright green that made the flowers spring to life, making the people passing by stop for a few seconds just to see. "I'm scared that I might run out of them."

He chuckled and shook his head and moved closer to see the flower she was tending to, "They are beautiful, like you."

Her face flushed at the compliment, "Oh stop that…"

"After you close up, want to go grab some dinner? We'll go to your favorite place."

She smiled widely and nodded, after closing up the stand they made their way down to the main district hand in hand to get some dinner.

**XXXXXXXX**

The Konoha group witnessed what they just saw, Naruto with the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and he asked her out to dinner. A pang of jealousy pained in the pink haired girl's heart, wasn't he supposed to have a crush on her? It's not fair, it's just not fair.

"Oh Kami, did you see her?" Tsunade whispered to her student.

Shizune nodded, "She is absolutely beautiful, I mean her entire body and face screamed perfection, and she wasn't even trying. What do we do now Tsunade-sama?"

"We're following them." Sakura said with a tone of jealousy and anger in her voice, not even waiting for the others as she made her way down the road Naruto and the flower girl went through.

Tsunade sighed and turned to team Gai, "Just go to our hotel, we'll handle this." the team nodded and walked in the opposite direction towards their hotel, "We better keep an eye on Sakura, I'm worried she might do something stupid." Shizune and Kakashi nodded and followed the pinkette.

**XXXXXXXX**

The two were enjoying their dinner and talking about what they did today, just enjoying each other's company. The owner of the restaurant just could not stop smiling at the two, "Ah to be young again…"

"You're not that old boss." The cashier gave him a weird look.

"Oh you know what I mean."

"So you're not going on any missions this week?" Calypso asked as she took a bite from her sushi.

Naruto shook his head and smiled, "Nope, no missions this week, just rest as I've been going on missions nonstop for the past few days. Guardians operate with a lot of freedom and only answer to the Speaker when something really big comes up. Other than that we help each other out there."

"That's good." Calypso mumbled while chewing through a piece of her tempura. "I'm glad you brought me here."

"Me too."

Sakura was gritting her teeth, snapping her chopsticks in half, still in her mind she thought that Naruto liked her, not this… this hussy! Tsunade was looking at her with worry all over her face, a part of her was happy that Naruto may have found someone he could spend the rest of his life with but at the same time the motherly figure inside her was sad that he did. Right now she had to keep Sakura under control or she will do something she will regret the rest of her life.

Shizune looked at Naruto and the flower girl and smiled, never had she seen Naruto this happy before, of course she had seen Naruto smile a lot, but she had never seen this kind of smile he is giving the girl. She then began to think that Naruto coming back to Konoha won't be such a good idea anymore, it was not worth taking away the happiness he had worked to achieve.

After dinner Naruto paid for the food and walked out with Calypso in tow, all the while making her giggle as they talked.

Growling Sakura suddenly stood up and chased after them, "Sakura!" Tsunade tried to call out to her but to no avail.

"So the Dregs ran into a wall and some piping after being completely blinded by my solar flare." Naruto told her, making her laugh

"Naruto!"

He widened his eyes at hearing the voice behind him, a voice he did not want to hear… ever. He narrowed his eyes to see the familiar pink hair with the forehead protector tied around her head like an accessory, "What the hell are you doing here?" the tone in his voice made Calypso gulp nervously, scared that there might be a confrontation.

"I should be asking you that Naruto baka!" she screeched, making the people around them wince at her extremely loud voice. "Why are you here and not back home in Konoha?"

"I am home."

"Stop being stupid, you belong in Konoha!" she said in retort.

"Is Konoha really home for me, Sakura?" he said in a very cold voice.

_'So this is Sakura.'_ Was Calypso's thought.

"Of course it is! How could you say that?"

"Well how about all the poor treatment the people gave me huh? How about the banishment, what about that?"

"The banishment has been repealed! You can home now!"

"I AM HOME!" He roared, making the pinkette step back in disbelief, "The City has been more of a home to me than that hell hole! Here I am actually appreciated! Here I am not treated like some damned idiot! Here I am not ostracized! Here I don't have to deal with your constant bitching and daily beatings whenever I try to start a conversation with you!" he grabbed Calypso's hand "Here I finally have someone I can come home to."

That made Calypso's heart skip a beat and Sakura to look at him in disbelief an denial.

"No…" Sakura shook her head, "NO! You like me remember? You had a crush on me! You said you wanted to go out with me!" she shouted in desperation. "I already lost Sasuke, I can't lose you too!"

Naruto snorted in disgust, "Is that all I am to you, some fallback guy for you to use?" Not an ounce of pity was in Naruto's eyes as he held Calypso's hand, he just turned around and walked away with the flower girl in tow.

Calypso did not know what to think of the pinkette, she was in such a pitiful state she would use this wonderful man as some back up guy for her to use. She just walked away with Naruto leaving the pitiful girl crying on the ground, not even the people who witnessed the scene helped her and just left her there.

Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi looked at the sorry girl who continued weeping on the ground, the blonde hokage did not know what to think of this, at one side she was angry at Sakura for doing something this rash but at the same time she was shocked at how badly Naruto talked to her. She had never seen this side of Naruto before, none of them did. To them he was the happy go lucky knucklehead ninja that they knew. She was crying inside at what Naruto told Sakura, how here in this city he was appreciated and was more of a home to him than Konoha.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I'm just going to go out and cool off if that's okay with you." Naruto told his housemate after they got back into their home. The Warlock almost seething with anger right now.

Calypso nodded and placed a hand on his, "Take your time, I'll be here."

Naruto smiled at her, albeit a bit sadly and went out once more. The beautiful flower girl looking at him sadly as he left the house, a lone tear flowing down her face, saddened that _her_ Naruto was hurt.

**XXXXXXXX**

The way Naruto decided to cool off was by killing Fallen somewhere in the wasteland. Firing a round from his Maverick Mk.32 hand cannon, blowing the Dreg's head clean, he then unsheathed his black machete and started hacking away any Dreg that went up to him, some of them losing their arms off in the process. The enraged Warlock just screamed in anger as he formed a large purple energy ball in his left hand and jumped into the air, throwing it at his enemy.

"Kuton (Void Release), Rasengan!"

The massive ball of purple energy completely sucked the enemy in like a miniature black hole, eviscerating everything in a ten metre radius. He was panting heavily at how much Fallen he killed, honestly he lost count. Behind his helmet he grits his teeth and fired a few bursts from his pulse rifle, taking the few remaining Fallen in the area.

He had been at this for over an hour already and he was still angry, he was bitter towards his old village he used to call home, for once in his life he wanted to be happy and they just won't let him be, it's as if he wasn't allowed to.

After his Fallen killing spree and going back into the city he heard footsteps from behind and pointed his hand cannon at that direction, he growled and holstered the gun seeing the blonde woman standing before him. "The hell do you two want from me? Didn't you already hear what I had to say to that bitch in pink?

"What happened to you Naruto? You used to be such a happy go lucky person." Tsunade told him with a gentle voice that was so rare to hear from.

"He died… literally. I was dead for five years until my buddy Ghost here revived me and turned me into a Guardian. Dying made me realize how underappreciated I was in that village."

"But you weren't underappreciated, what about me and-"

"You think that's enough!? You actually think that's enough for me!?" she winced at his angry tone "You are actually stupid enough to think that a few people appreciating me would make me feel better!?"

"Stop it…"

He gave out a bitter laugh, "I wanted more, I wanted to feel appreciated by EVERYONE! I wanted to feel what they felt!"

"Stop it…"

"But no, that idiot of a sensei of yours had the fucking gall to reveal my status as a demon container to the whole fucking village, thinking that the people will love me! Well congratulations it fucking worked!"

*SLAP*

The red mark on his face visible, but he didn't even react to the pain and just pointed his cold bitter eyes towards the blonde woman who was tearing up, hurt by the words that was given to her. "I love you like a son Naruto, I would do anything to make you happy if you would just let me! I just want you to come back so we can fix this! I couldn't stop the council from banishing you…"

"That's just it, you did nothing…" he interrupted her in a bitter tone, "You. Did. Nothing. When the council banished, you and that perverted sage did absolutely nothing and just watched." He didn't even give a chance to say anything as he started walked, "My answer is no, I'm not going back. The City is my home now."

Tsunade stood there with tears flowing down her face from the hurtful and bitter words that she received from the boy she thought of as a son. She wasn't even surprised anymore that he found about his heritage, he was a lot smarter than he let out. To think he became this bitter towards his birthplace and its people was the ultimate stab to the heart. Was that even the real Naruto she met all those years ago, or was that just a mask to hide the pain inside him?

She then she heard him speak once more as he stopped midway, standing under the light of the lamp post, "When I was a child, the people told me that because I was a demon, I had to know my place. I wasn't allowed to love or be loved, I wasn't allowed to feel. Tell me Tsunade, how can I call that place home when it has brought nothing but pain? How can I call that place home when I wasn't allowed to have the one thing I could never have?"

She choked at those words, despite how much she wanted to deny it all what he was saying was all true.

"Every day, I would see children with their parents doting on them, hugging them, kissing them, giving them presents, saying how much they love them. While I got NOTHING! That pathetic third hokage didn't even allow me to know who my parents were! Do you even know what that does to a child!?"

She then heard more hateful laughter exiting his mouth, "So in the end, I got all the hate, the malice, the resentment, the stares, the whispers, the beatings on my birthdays. I. Got. It. ALL…." His eyes turned to face her, filled with pure unadulterated hate, "If you want me to forgive them, they better be damn ready to give me what I want. Because I just might enjoy watching that village bleed… in a slow, painful, death."

Tsunade fell to her knees, speechless from the words that exited his mouth. She did not have the strength to move as she watched him disappear into the dead of night.

Watching this whole scene was Kakashi with a tear flowing down his visible eye, _'Minato-sensei, what would you do…' _

_'…what would you do?'_

**XXXXXXXX**

Calypso walked down the stairs of their home when she spotted Naruto in his armor sleeping on the couch, she frowned when she saw the red mark on his face. She walked towards him, caressing his hurt cheek and gave it a light kiss. She gazed at his sleeping form as she sat on the couch, gently touching the red mark on his face, someone definitely hit him.

Without even thinking she lowered her face towards his once more and placed her lips onto his in a passionate kiss.

"Goodnight Naruto, I love you." She said to him and went back upstairs into her room, not noticing the small smile on Naruto's lips, the words and kiss she gave him guaranteed him the sweetest of dreams for the first time in his life.

Dreams about the flower girl.

Calypso took one last look at him before getting up the stairs, a loving smile all across her face, "I will be your light in the dark Naruto, I promise I will take away all the hate inside you, no matter how long it takes."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Well… I sorta made Naruto really mean in this chapter, but it did really bring out 'some' of his anger and bitterness. That isn't even all of it believe me. But yeah he is finally showing his true colors towards Konoha.<strong>

**No Naruto and Calypso are not together… yet. That was just her being a little more forward, and because he was sleeping. They are just close… really close.**

**I will see you guys next time, and remember, stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Story Start-<strong>

**Chapter 4: I am your light in the dark**

**1 month later**

A whole month after Naruto's anger, none of the Konoha ninja had really made any real contact with the blonde Warlock. Tsunade barely talked at all during their stay in the City as she still felt like she was stabbed in the heart, Naruto just decided to stay home for the whole month to get some rest at the request of the Speaker, seeing as he was emotionally compromised and would most likely get himself hurt or killed on a mission.

Naruto had sent a letter to the Fire Daimyo about his compensation for the mistreatment he had gotten from Konoha when he was younger, all he had to do was wait for the Daimyo's reply. Over the course of the month Calypso and him grew closer, to him she was his emotional support not to mention the only person who could calm him down when angered, officially they weren't in a romantic relationship but the people disagreed, even though they never really showed any real signs of affection towards each other, they could tell the two were smitten with each other. Some of the populace already started making bets when they were going to be officially together.

We now find the two seated on a bench in the park, watching children play on the playground. Calypso could not help but smile at them, imagining children of her own with caramel and blonde hair with blue eyes playing, many of the mothers in the park watching their children could notice that certain smile the flower girl was exhibiting and stifled a giggle. She grabbed a basket, placing it on her lap and lifted the cloth covering the top to reveal sandwiches and cookies she had made earlier, taking one she handed it to the blonde Warlock, "Here you go."

"Thanks…" he took the sandwich and took a bite, "It's good."

Calypso smiled and took a bite from hers as well, "The people from Konoha left a few days ago."

"I know."

"Are you okay?"

"I… don't know."

She sighed and took another bite from her sandwich, she knew he would still be affected by all of this despite it happening a month ago. She knew that Naruto would still be haunted by the scars of his past, which was why she promised that she would do everything she can to help him heal. She placed a hand on his that made him tense a bit, her hands were warm and light to the touch, her milky skin caressing his shaky hands. "Try not to think about it, and remember I'm here for you, I will always be here for you."

Naruto took a deep breath and unconsciously took her hand. "Thank you."

Calypso just closed her eyes, feeling the air touch her milk skin and her caramel hair flowing freely as she reminisced about something a week ago.

_The brunette was just tending to some laundry when he heard the front door open, "I'm home." came the voice of her most favorite person in the whole world._

_She smiled and greeted him while carrying a basket filled with laundry, a bandana tied around her hair that gave her a nice look that just made him smile, "Welcome back."_

_He stifled a chuckle, he swore he thought they are already a married couple, the wife greeting her husband as he came home from work. "I will be taking a few more weeks off at the request of the Speaker himself."_

_"Oh?" she tilted her head "Why is that?"_

_"He wanted me to be fully rested, mainly because of my… outburst at our guests."_

_She nodded in understanding, having witnessed his anger towards the pinkette, and then hearing about his second outburst at the blonde haired woman who appeared to be their leader. "Well then… better get some rest, I will have dinner ready later so don't worry about it."_

_He looked at her questioningly, "But isn't it my turn to cook tonight?"_

_"Not anymore, now get some rest mister."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_A few minutes later after finishing the last of the laundry she found him sleeping on the couch once more, she gave out a small giggle, "I swear you like sleeping on the couch more than your room." she knelt down beside him, hearing him breath as he slept peacefully, she then kissed him on the forehead and then on his lips whispering to him three words she wished he would hear, "I love you."_

After the wind died down, she took another bite from her sandwich, watching the people enjoy themselves on this peaceful day, families having a picnic, old couples walking their dog or feeding the birds, children playing on the playground, and then turning to her love interest who just finished his sandwich, "You want another one?"

"Yes please."

**XXXXXXXX**

Tsunade was a wreck after they got back, Shizune had to take over her work for a while, even surprised her more when she refused to drink. Jiraiya who had received word that they got back came back to Konoha as well as to see how Tsunade was doing, he was completely shocked at how Naruto had become, what shocked him even more was that he was dead for five years before being revived by some silver object named Ghost. He had to literally restrain the blonde hokage for the hurtful words the civilian council said about Naruto.

After that he fell to his knees and broke down crying, feeling he had failed his student Minato, Naruto's father. So right now he had to fill in as Hokage until Tsunade was back up on her feet.

Sakura was even far worse, she was the one who started drinking and coming home late drunk as a skunk. Her parents were extremely worried about her and practically forced her to go to counseling. As for the rest of the Konoha rookies, morale was at an all-time low. Hinata had it worse as she was the one who felt for Naruto the most. Enraged by this, Kiba vowed that if he saw Naruto once again he would beat him for making Hinata sad, it was obvious to everyone he had feelings for the Hyuga heiress.

It only got worse when Jiraiya who was filling in for Tsunade when he widened his eyes when the door opened. There stood a familiar woman with a girl of eighteen years of age and looked exactly like her minus the whisker marks. Both of them had fiery red hair and purple eyes, the older one having a look of anger. Escorting them were a cadre of Anbu like figures with the red swirls on their jackets and an elderly man that had the same angry look.

"No… it can't be." Were the words of the toad sage as he stood up in shock.

"Jiraiya… to think you would be sitting behind that desk, mind explaining to me as to why I was lied to all those years ago?"

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto was slightly blushing at how close he was to Calypso… literally. The young woman's arms wrapped around her right arm, and her chest hugging the arm as well, "You seem happy for some reason."

"I just am…" she replied with a bright smile before whispering quietly to herself, "I am just happy being with you."

"Hmm?" he turned his head, thinking he heard something from her.

"Nothing."

The Warlock just shook his head and kept walking, ignoring the happy looks the people were giving the two. Today they were headed for the market to buy food for their dinner, Calypso at her insistence wants to cook curry as she had never had cooked it or eaten one before, she mostly had to survive on fruits and ambrosia when she was in Ogygia, so here was her chance at trying it.

"Are you sure you won't need any help cooking it?"

"Nope." She chirped, "I already got the recipe from Ms. Shan so I won't have any problems." She then went up ahead while grabbing his wrist, "Come on the food ingredients are half off!"

"Alright, alright!" he laughed before catching up to her. He could not deny it though, being with her made him feel complete, made him feel at ease. He wasn't sure if he could even live without her now, she had made such a tremendous impact on his life, he felt loved, he felt welcomed. Every day he would see her smile, when he walks down the stairs making breakfast, he would see her greet him good morning in such a voice that made him mesmerized, and then he would see her smile even more every time he comes home from a mission. He had someone to come home to, he had someone who filled that void in his life.

He watched as she walked around the market with a bright smile, laughing with the people who would tell her jokes while he just leaned onto a lamp post with a small smile in his face. He turned his head when he a heard a footstep to his left and spotted an elderly woman patting his hand as she smiled. "Don't ever let her go son, I can tell she has been good for you."

"I won't…" he replied, "Traveler I love her so much."

"I know you do boy, you be good to her you hear?"

He nodded, "I will… thank you."

The elderly woman nodded and walked away carrying her grocery. Naruto just sighed in content watching the woman he fell in love with buying her ingredients for tonight's dinner. After she bought them she walked up to him and looked at him questioningly, "Why are you looking at me like that?" she questioned him.

"Nothing…" he shook his head, "just amused at how much fun you had doing grocery shopping."

"That's because this is my first time doing something like this." She pouted cutely. "It's the experience that I had fun with."

"I know, just seeing you happy… makes me happy."

"Oh." She flushed at his words, "Do you really?"

"I do…" the Warlock nodded with a smile on his face, "come on, let's go home so you can start your experiment."

"It's not an experiment!"

Naruto just laughed as Calypso repeatedly slapped his arm.

**XXXXXXXX**

The blonde leaned back onto his chair and patted his stomach, "That was good, that was really good."

"I'm glad you liked it." Said the flower girl as she picked up the plates and placed them into the dishwasher. "How's dessert sound?"

"You made dessert?" he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Mhmm, blueberry cheesecake." She took out the cake from the fridge and placed it on the table in the balcony. Naruto stood up and grabbed the small plates and dessert forks and moved over to the balcony.

"Where in the world did you find the time to make dessert?'

"Faith, trust, and pixie dust." She said in a teasing manner.

He rolled his eyes and simply sat down while he gazed out into the city, "Beautiful night isn't it?"

"It is." She said as she started cutting the cheesecake.

He thanked her when she gave him a plate with the slice on it, he took a bite and quickly went into cloud nine, "Oh Traveler, how did you…"

She just giggled and ate a piece of the cake before asking him a question, "Have you ever imagine yourself living like this?"

He thought for a moment and then spoke, "At first no, I mean my life was so bad back in Konoha, I wasn't even allowed to live a good life there. The apartment that was given to me after I was kicked out of the orphanage was even in worse condition. Every week people would break in to my apartment and hoped to find me in there and start beating on me. It was even worse on my birthdays, normally on a birthday orphan or not, they would spend it with their family or friends, but for me no one came. I would spend my birthdays running for my life from a mob of villagers on their annual 'Fox Hunt', I would always just run to the forests where they would give up finding me."

Calypso just stared into his face that had a look of indifference, like he was already used to such a thing.

"So after the first few beatings I started sleeping in the Forest of Death which was also known as training ground 44 every night, of course I could not go deep into the forest but I was able to set up my sleeping gear in one of the larger trees. After that I was not beaten up as often. Despite officially living in the apartment, that little camp in the top of that large tree became more homely than the apartment. I wasn't even allowed to know the name of my parents as that fool the third hokage feared for my safety, he doesn't even know how unsafe it is for me in the village to begin with. When they banished me I put two and two together, I was the son of the very man who sealed the demon inside me, the very man who damned my life. I still don't know who my mother is, that was the one thing I could not find out. But now it doesn't matter, I have a better life, a better home with people who accepts me for me."

Calypso let her fork down onto the plate as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I honestly no longer cared about them anymore, they gave me nothing after all that I had done for them, so I moved on. I left the village the day they banished me, but was killed by a Fallen ship just a few days away from land. Five years later I was revived by Ghost and been made a Guardian. I am thankful for dying that day, were it not for that I wouldn't have got here and wouldn't have met you."

She wiped her tears away but they kept on flowing, lightly sobbing from the story he gave her.

"Hey, hey…" he stood up and knelt down beside her, cupping her face as he used his thumbs to wipe the tears away, "I'm here, that's all that matters now. It's all in the past now, and it's all thanks to you, so you don't need to cry."

"It's just not fair, I thought my punishment in Ogygia was horrible, and then you told me about your life, no one deserves to live like that." She stood up and hugged him.

He returned the embrace, gently wrapping his arms around her and sniffing her cinnamon scented hair. "Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me, meeting you filled that void in my life."

"Would you be okay with me? Would you be okay with a girl like me?"

He was shocked at the question that was asked of him, his eyes then softened and smiled at her, "I should be asking that kind of question instead." He replied as she looked at him. "Would you be okay with a worthless guy like me? You are the most perfect girl I have ever met, the most beautiful, the most kind, down to earth, angelic being. I do not deserve you at all."

She smiled as she wiped a couple more tears away before nodding, "Of course I would be okay with you, you were the first man who has truly shown kindness to me, you freed me from my curse in that island. So… may I profess my love to you?"

"No."

"What?" she widened her eyes in shock and surprise.

"I want to do that…" he replied, "I'm in love with you… I have always been in love with you, the day we looked at each other that night when I gave you your room I fell in love with you." He lowered his head and planted his lips onto hers in a kiss. She closed her eyes, returning the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**[Play Vidro Moyou by Yanagi Nagi – Ano Natsu de Matteru OST]**

After they broke this kiss he rested his forehead onto hers, "That was my first kiss."

"That was my third." She replied.

"Eh?" he widened his eyes.

"My first was when you fell asleep on the couch after your outburst over a month ago," his eyes softened, "My second was a week ago when you fell asleep again after a mission."

"So that was all me huh?" he chuckled nervously.

"And…"

"What, there's more?"

She just closed the distance between their lips as she whispered "This is my fourth." and then kissed him once more. They just stood there under the moonlight as they continued to kiss, feeling the warmth of their lips.

"I love you." She whispered as they embraced once more, earning her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too."

**XXXXXXXX**

The Speaker was standing on the balcony of The Tower as he spots the newly minted couple kiss under the moonlight in the balcony of their new home. He turned to his friend the red Titan from before with a smirk, "Vellan, you owe me a hundred Glimmer."

The Red Titan just groaned and produced a credit chip from his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sorry if this chapter was a bit shorter, it was just a fluff chapter. Feel free to guess who just arrived in Konoha while Jiraiya is taking over Tsunade for a while.<strong>

**Don't forget to review and stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: Random thought, I just shot rainbows out of my mouth. RAINBOW PUKE CANNON!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Story Start-<strong>

**Chapter 5:What is a family?**

The blonde Warlock fluttered his eyes open and smiled when the first thing he sees was his love's sleeping face on his chest, it had been a few weeks since they finally got together and he had never been happier. He was still new to the whole concept of love but never really found problems expressing it, it must be a natural thing to feel. He slowly kissed her on the lips, causing her to hum in response and slowly open her eyes, "Good morning…" she muttered with a smile gracing her lips.

"It is now." He responded by kissing her once more, "I'll go get breakfast ready."

"No… both of us will get breakfast ready."

He chuckled before nodding, "Okay."

They both got up and got ready for the day, smiles on their faces that won't seem to leave them, giving each other a few glances. After getting dressed they got down into the kitchen and fixed themselves a fairly simple breakfast, bacon, sausages and eggs with toast. As they sat down, he could not help but just look at her lovingly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him while putting food into her mouth.

"Enjoying the view."

She rolls her eyes, "Start eating your breakfast Naruto."

"Yes dear."

**XXXXXXXX**

After breakfast the couple then went down to the park who were greeted by the many people who declared them 'The City's most popular couple', many women were cooing at the new couple at how perfect they look for each other. Nothing much happened at the park so they couple decided to head down to the market to get their weekly groceries.

Of course the people there also greeted them with bright smiles, not that they minded of course. So the couple bought what they needed for the week, bread, meat, vegetables, milk, juice, basically the kind of things people usually get, but of course Calypso's ingredients for making her curry and cheesecake, Naruto loves the cheesecake she makes, they are absolutely divine.

"Hey Naruto!" a voice called out from behind the couple, said man turned his head and spotted his friend Jim. The grey Titan waved his hand approaching the two.

Calypso and her lover waved back with a smile on their faces, "Jim, how you doing?"

"Good, and you two, how is 'The City's most popular couple?'" he asked them with a sly face.

Naruto groaned, "Can you not… gah."

"We are doing wonderful Jim, just doing some grocery." The flower girl said with a giggle, "So what's new?"

"Well… a couple of ninja arrived this morning, and surprisingly they're not from Konoha." The gate guard replied.

"Not from Konoha?" Naruto suddenly became interested.

Jim nodded, "Yep, they say they're from Uzushio, and what surprised me the most is that they're Uzumakis like you Naruto."

Naruto's face was blank, to think that there were other Uzumakis, but at the same this could be a ruse to fool him, he must tread carefully. "For all we know this could be a ruse by Konoha, but I wish to give this the benefit of the doubt. Where are they right now?"

Jim pointed to the Tower, "They're headed for the Tower as protocol for all guests, by the way The Speaker wants to talk to you, something about a couple of rookie Guardians going out of their way to take on a big job in the cosmodrome."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed at the last part, the cosmodrome was deemed off limits to greenhorn Guardians unless accompanied by a more experienced and more senior Guardian. "I'll head there immediately," he said before turning to Calypso, "love can you finish groceries without me? This is a serious matter."

Calypso nodded and gave him a kiss, "Just be safe please, I don't want you getting hurt too much."

"I will, alright Jim I'll see you later." He waved at them and headed his way to the Tower while the other went the other way.

"And back to gate guarding for me."

Calypso just resumed her shopping while quietly humming a song, just another normal day at The City.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So you are Naruto's mother, after all the demands and threatening letters Konoha has given us to return him to his rightful place, I find this a bit concerning, although no doubt you are related to him, as I can see that the young woman over there has whisker marks very much like his." The Speaker spoke in a calm tone.

Kushina sighed, she should have known this would happen, if only Konoha hadn't lied to her, they wouldn't be in this mess. "I understand your concerns Speaker, but I just wish to see him, Konoha lied to me about him dying, wanting to keep him for…" she hesitated about the issue of the Kyuubi.

"About the Kyuubi, I already know of his history." Kushina and the rest of the Uzushio ninja including her daughter widened their eyes. "If you are worried about the demon, do not be. The demon has been dead for five years now."

"How is that…"

"Naruto… died five years ago and was revived by the Ghosts, created by the Traveler."

"He w-what." Kushina paled, her legs threatening to make collapse.

"Kaa-chan, easy there." The younger red head caught her mother before turning to the white robed man, "What do you mean my brother died?"

"He was aboard a ship headed towards The City when a Fallen attack craft attacked them, unfortunately there were no survivors, it was only five years later that Naruto's Ghost found him and chose him to be a Guardian. Immortal beings with power to defend our broken world against the coming Darkness. Because he had been dead for so long, the demon inside him faded."

The Uzumakis took a moment and processed this new information, Kushina was still shaken but managed to calm herself down a bit, "Where is he now?"

"He's coming here actually, I sent for him because I have a personal mission for him to conduct." They then heard footsteps, fast footsteps, meaning that someone was in a hurry or upset. "And here he is. Ah Naruto, I'm glad that you came."

"How long were they gone?"

"Straight to the point as always, they were gone for give hours. The three you are looking for are Kellan, Rina and Drew."

"I specifically ordered the cosmodrome to be off limits because of increased Fallen activity, why did they go?"

"They said they wanted to prove themselves, most likely they've been dared by the other younger Guardians, they are only teenagers after all." The Speaker replied.

"That is no excuse for disobeying a direct order." He growled before turning to the two read headed women, both of them had red hair and purple eyes but he could tell the one on the left was younger, and what made his eyes go wide were the whisker marks on her cheeks, "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce you to them my boy, these are Kushina Uzumaki, heir to the Uzumaki clan and her daughter, Kasumi Uzumaki. To put it more bluntly, they are your mother and twin sister."

"What?" Naruto breathed heavily as they looked at the two, both of the women giving him pleading eyes. "I… I can't deal with this right now, I have to find those three idiots." He just turned around and made his way out of the room.

The Speaker sighed before facing the two, "You will have to excuse him, he is not so easily trusting towards shinobi, he is still quite bitter. You also have to understand, he grew alone for the most of his life, and I am sure you are already aware of how poorly treated he was in that village."

Kushina nodded solemnly while clenching her fists, all because of that damned village her husband died for, she was never able to raise her son, her baby boy. Seeing him reminded her so much of Minato, save for the whisker marks he looked so much like him, and he's even taller than her. She missed too much of his life.

"I will arrange some accommodations for you all," The Speaker pointed to the guard, "just follow the guard and she will lead you to the hotel."

**XXXXXXXX**

His mind was spinning, if she was his mother then where the hell was she all his life? Why did he have to grow up alone and unwanted? But then he remembered the Sandaime telling him BOTH his parents died. He closed his eyes and sighed forcefully pushing those thoughts to the back of his head as he had an important mission to conduct, find three little idiots and bash them on the head.

"Naruto!" a familiar red Titan called out to him from the hangar entrance.

"Commander Vellan." Naruto approached him and nodded in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you off, I heard about your long lost family, what do you think so far?"

He looked at the ground, "I don't know, I honestly do not know. I grew up alone for the most of my life, I had the mentality that I did not need anyone anymore, but that was until Calypso came into my life that everything started getting better for me. Konoha lied to me, they said my family died. I do not know what to do."

"Take your time Naruto." Vellan placed a hand on his soldier in reassurance, "In time things will open up, they will be here for a while, but also do not just simply reject them. I understand that you do not trust shinobi, but also give these people a chance, they are not Konoha that much I know. Now get going, and bring those idiots home."

"Yes sir."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Kaa-chan, don't worry we'll be able to talk to him while we're here. He's just… conflicted, that's all." Kasumi rubbed her mother's arm, trying to comfort the discouraged woman.

"My advice to you all when talking to him, make sure his girlfriend's around." The guard told them, surprising the two red heads. "She's the only one who can calm him down when mad, and let me tell you, it isn't pretty when he's mad."

"He has a…" Kushina mumbled and then began whimpering, she then felt another hand on her arm.

"Kushina, calm down." The older man in the group said in a semi-stern voice.

"Yes… otou-san." She relented and continued walking, following the guard to their hotel.

"Just be careful around her though, Naruto is really protective of her. You can find her tomorrow at her flower stand at the residential district by the park." The guard told them as she stopped in front of a large building, "Well here you are, just go inside and the staff will show you to your rooms. This place is mostly used by Guardians who live outside The City, so you will see a lot of them." With that the guard left the Uzumakis alone in front of the hotel.

"Let's just go inside guys, kaa-chan needs her rest, it's been quite stressful for her." Kasumi ordered the rest while supporting her disheartened mother, all of them had no objections and followed them inside.

It had been a long trip for them at sea, and Kushina was not fairing any better, lied to by the very village her husband protected, and now her own son did not want to talk to them today, it was just too much for her. In the end she cried herself to sleep, Kasumi sighed, never had she thought that it would turn out this way. Kasumi walked down to the lobby to see her grandfather drinking tea in a small café. She sat down in front of him and asked, "Ji-sama, what do we do?"

"We will take this slow granddaughter, seeing as your brother has a high standing in this city, I am not going to push him to come back with us. He has built a life of his own from nothing, and as an Uzumaki we respect that. We are still rebuilding from the wars yes, but we cannot force our people to simply return."

"Yes, ji-sama…" Kasumi nodded in reluctance.

The Uzumaki clan head took another ship from his tea before speaking once more, "Do not put it against your brother Kasumi, Konoha is to blame for all of this, and I promise they will pay for this treachery. It is unfortunate that the third hokage has died, I would have wanted to kill him myself." He looked at his granddaughter once more, "I know that look, you want to go after him don't you? You do realize that Naruto specifically ordered that place off-limits."

"I know, but I can't help but be worried, I know he is strong but I am his older sister after all."

The old man shook his head in amusement, "You are so much like Kushina it's scary, go… but be careful."

She smiled and nodded, "Hai, and thanks grandpa." She then got up and ran out of the hotel, hoping to catch up to her younger brother.

**XXXXXXXX**

**2 hours later**

"There is just no end to them." The blonde Warlock muttered under his breath as he threw a vortex grenade at a squad of Dreg. He then took out his pulse rifle and fire a few bursts at the approaching Fallen soldiers, "Absolutely no end to them. Those three are definitely going on probation after this."

He fired a few more rounds at the oncoming enemy, easily dodging the many rounds the Fallen are firing at him, he fired a single round that somehow caused an extremely random chain reaction, the bullet embedded itself into a Dreg's eye that caused it to scream in pain, going into a panic, and then it stepped on a broken piece of bottle, lifting its leg and landing onto the head of another Dreg. The second Dreg then began to scream in pain as well, accidentally activating its grenade. The explosion reached some unopened oil barrels, igniting them and causing another explosion that reached all of the unopened oil barrels within the small area, wiping out the entire Fallen battalion.

Naruto just stared at the scene that occurred in a span of five seconds, "Well… that worked." He then a rustle from behind, he snapped his rifle and pointed it to a familiar red headed girl with whisker marks on her cheeks, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I uh… just wanted to check on you." She replied sheepishly.

"You're not even properly geared, are you out of your damn mind?"

"Look I was just worried and thought you might need help!"

"Did the Speaker or commander Vellan even clear you to come here?"

She fidgeted, "Uh… no."

"Oh Traveler…" he groaned, "This area is strictly off-limits for a reason! The amount of Fallen in this area is extremely high and I do not need to babysit another when I already have three idiots to look for."

Kasumi frowned, "Look as your sister, I have the right to be worried about my younger brother."

"I don't have time for this." He sighed before picking up an object lying on the ground, he handed it to the red head, "At least take this, you'll need it."

"Uh…"

He raised his eyebrow, slightly twitching in annoyance, "You do know how to use a gun right?"

She deadpanned, "We don't use guns in the Elemental Nations remember?"

He growled, "Just follow my lead."

**Half an hour later**

"Waaah!" Kasumi was throttled backwards from the sheer kick the hand cannon she was using. "How the heck can you people use this!?"

"With great efficiency." Naruto unholstered his Maverick Mk.32 hand cannon, firing a round at the large Fallen soldier, firing three rounds right through its chest, dropping it dead.

"Show off." She muttered at how he was able to use the firearm with one hand.

"Well for someone like you it takes time to get used to." He looked at her amused by how much the gun's recoil affected her, it was kind of funny to see. Oh how primitive the Elementals are, very primitive. He heard a few gunfire coming from the north of the area, "That must be them, come on…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she groaned, she was beginning to regret coming with such little equipment, there was just no end to these Fallen.

Fighting their way through the horde, she widened her eyes at the ability her brother showed, it was like a dark version of their father's Rasengan, only more destructive and scary. It literally sucked the enemy in some kind of hole of nothingness. "W-What was that."

"A Void Rasengan," he replied as they kept moving on, "it's my own version of the Rasengan since I could not form chakra anymore after I died. In turn I was given power by the Traveler, making me a Warlock, more specifically a Voidwalker."

"We just can't believe you were alive, Konoha said you died when the Kyuubi was sealed into you. Kaa-chan said they even showed her a body."

"Most likely to let them know they want to keep their Jinchuruki as a weapon, without any hindrances. Only that I died five years ago when I left, and in turn the Kyuubi to be reformed in five years back in the Elementals." He looked at her and sighed, "Look, it's not that I don't want to be part of the family, I just need time, this is all so overwhelming for me and I don't know if I can rely on other people, I had to rely on myself my entire life."

"I understand, just know if you need anything just let us know okay?"

Naruto nodded, "I will…"

Kasumi was about to speak when she spotted a lone Dreg creeping up on her brother, she raised her extremely large hand gun and fired, hitting the Dreg on the shoulder. Naruto spots this and immediately uses a force push, impaling the Fallen onto a spiked rock. He turns to his sister and smirked, "Nice shot."

Kasumi rubs her shoulder, a bit winded by the recoil of the gun, "I uh…"

The Warlock raises his eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I was aiming for his head."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: If anyone of you can guess the reference I made on the last part, you will be given a gold plated cookie.<strong>

**So here are the results to the vote of whether he will be a demigod or not.**

**Not a demigod: 6**

**Demigod: 4**

**Damn… Steam rolled, well it's official, he won't be a demi-god, but he will be involved in PJU later on.**

**I am planning a Killzone version of this story, yes he will be a Helghast, and because of that Helghan will be changed forever.**

**Well I will see you all later and don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NA: Rainbow cannon of DOOOOOOOOOOOOM! *BLAAAARGH***

* * *

><p><strong>-Story Start-<strong>

**Chapter 6: What it feels like to have a parent  
><strong>

"You three, are bloody idiots!" Naruto roared at the three downcast Guardians, "You blatantly disobeyed my order!"

They said nothing as the master Warlock just kept ranting at them, Kasumi sighed at the scene, it seems her younger twin inherited their mother's temper.

"You three will be on probation for the next two months, you will not be allowed to go on missions unless you are given the go ahead, am I understood?"

The three nodded.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good." The Warlock nodded in satisfaction, "Despite disobeying my orders, you three were able to take down their communications array, good work. Now get your arses back to The City."

They just nodded with a slight smile on their faces, the senior Guardian just sighed before turning to his sister, "Well you got mom's temper, that's for sure." She told him.

"Perhaps, we better get back as well before more Fallen get back, and I'm sure our mother will be worried if she finds out you're gone."

Kasumi nodded and followed her brother back, tonight has been an interesting night.

"One more thing." He spoke to her again, "I'll make sure to get you a proper weapon, it seems you can't handle the kick the hand cannon gives, maybe a scout rifle will be better for you."

She muttered a thanks to him with her cheeks lightly flushing, she was still quite embarrassed at how the hand gun could make her fly. The walk back to The City was quiet at least, no enemy Fallen popping up out of nowhere.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I'm home." Calypso heard the voice of her most favorite person in the whole world.

"Welcome home." She approached him and gave him a kiss, "Get cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon."

He nodded and immediately went upstairs straight to the bathroom. All the while Calypso preparing dinner with a smile on her face, it seems everything went well and the three are safely back in The City. After a good fifteen minutes Naruto walked down the stairs wearing an orange shirt with black pants and indoor slippers, "Smells good, what's for dinner?"

"Pot-au-feu, it's my first time cooking it but I got the recipe from the market."

"Well seeing as it smells good, it should be good." He walked up to her and gave her a kiss, "I'm starving."

"Well then help me set the table."

Dinner was delicious according to Naruto of course, he had never tasted pot-au-feu before but he thought it was good, Calypso must be a natural cook at best. They just sat there in the balcony eating her famous cheesecake, "So how was the rescue mission?"

"Wasn't really much of a rescue mission, the three of them did good, although I was still angry of course for blatantly disregarding my order, they managed to take out their communications array at least. My sister decided to tag along without any proper gear though."

"What?" she turned to him with widened eyes, "Did she even know how dangerous the cosmodrome is these days?"

"No, and that's what worried me, although she did fairly well with just a hand cannon, I was still upset she came along."

The flower girl sighed and resumed eating her slice of the blueberry cheesecake, "Unbelievable, by the way I already arranged a meeting with your family for tomorrow, I want to get to know them as well."

"Okay, where are we going?'

"Just down at the café in the hotel where they are staying. They have nice pastries there which I like."

"Very well, not that I object but-"

She then interrupted him, "I just want to meet them, and I want _you_ to get to know them more, I know you are not used to having a family but you need to give them a chance."

"I know that," he sank down into his seat, "I just, don't know what to say to them exactly. I grew up alone for the most of my life without any real support, you can't just expect me to let them into my life right away."

"I'm not saying you should do that," she told him with a gentle smile on her face, "all I am saying is that you need to just talk to them, get to know them, your likes and dislikes, and slowly build a relationship with them."

He thought there for a moment, and then nodded, "Okay, I'll try."

"Good, now let's just finish this cake."

"You should start up your own pastry shop, you make the best cheesecakes ever."

She rolled her eyes before kissing him on the cheek, "You're so sweet."

"Is that because of the icing on my cheek?"

"Not telling."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So, how was your trip to this cosmodrome?"

"Scary." Kasumi answered, getting raised eyebrows from her grandfather and their SPIRAL escorts, "We fought beings of a different race entirely, I mean they had four arms and weapons we thought impossible, and Naruto just killed them without even any effort. The power he emits is something I have never seen before, the Rasengan he created is frightening, it harnessed a dark power that could suck its enemies into it, making them disappear."

The Uzu clan head placed his hand on his chin in a thinking position, "Hmm, it seems that my grandson is more powerful than he lets out. And judging from the reports Konoha gave us, he has quite a high standing in this city, what else did you see?"

"He can harness the power of the sun, not all of it, but to a degree that he can control sunlight, even at night."

"Now this is something else, these Guardian powers are interesting."

"He also has kaa-chan's temper."

The old man gave out a hearty laugh, "He truly is an Uzumaki! By the way his lover sent us a message earlier while you were away."

"What does it say?" she raised an eyebrow in curiosity, she wanted to know what the woman was like.

"We will be meeting them tomorrow here in the café, just to talk and get to know each other. Are you nervous Kasumi?"

She nodded, "A little, I am bit worried what she may be like, I mean we have never seen her before but the people here say she is the most beautiful woman in the entire world."

"Indeed…" the clan head nodded in agreement, "but from what we have heard, she is a very gentle soul, so I do not think we really need to worry."

"Still… she's dating _my _brother." Kasumi pouted.

The grandfather chuckled, "So that's what's this all about, you just don't like her for the fact she with Naruto, and yet she has been the one to maintain his ounce of sanity. Taking her away will only damage him, so I want you on your best behaviour tomorrow."

"Hai, ji-sama."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Next day**

The two red heads were standing in front of the hotel nervously, they were finally meeting Naruto and his girlfriend properly, not like what Kasumi did last night. When the younger red head told her mother about her meeting with Naruto in the cosmodrome Kushina went ballistic and bombarded her daughter with questions she could barely even answer as Kasumi couldn't even understand what her mother was saying. It took the entire SPIRAL escorting them to calm her down.

"They're here." One of the SPIRALs notified them.

The two red heads just looked onwards and widened their eyes at the young woman with Naruto, she was the epitome of perfection, her chestnut hair braided into a single knot that rested over her right shoulder, on the left side of her head was a flower resting over her ear, she had the same brown coloured eyes. She wore the whitest and most beautiful dress, and it seemed it was specially made for her. Her left arm was wrapped around Naruto's right while her other arm was holding a basket. The couple approached the Uzumaki family with, "Hello, so nice to finally meet you all, I am Calypso, Naruto's girlfriend."

"I am Tatsuya Uzumaki, Daimyo and head of the Uzumaki clan, this is my daughter and Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki and my granddaughter and Naruto's twin sister Kasumi Uzumaki."

The two red heads were stiff but bowed to them nonetheless, Calypso and Naruto bowed to them in return as it was only proper to do so. "We thank you for taking your time to meet us." Naruto said in a neutral tone.

Tatsuya bowed back, "Well then, shall we go inside into the café for so we can chat."

"Of course, but before that." Calypso reached into the basket and took a box of her blueberry cheesecake, "I would like to give this to you, I made it this morning, I hope you all enjoy it."

"We thank you for this kind gift." Tatsuya took the box and nodded in thanks. "Now please, let us all go inside."

**XXXXXXXX**

"So you truly did die." Tatsuya looked at his grandson who nodded in return, Kushina was trying her best not to cry as they listened to his story.

"I did, but in turn I was actually grateful I did, I would not have met Ghost here, and would not have received these incredible powers. And probably would have never met the love of my life here." He wrapped his arm over Calypso's shoulders.

"And this one here is Ghost correct?"

"Correct." Ghost nodded, "I am one of the many Ghosts that help guide the Guardians in the fight against the Darkness, it is a miracle that the Darkness has not found your lands yet, I fear the people there would not have been prepared to fight against such a powerful enemy."

"Indeed," the Uzu Daimyo nodded, "but thanks to you notifying us, we may be able to prepare."

"We have already notified the Speaker to send weapons to Uzu once you return." Naruto told them, "We will also be sending Guardians to help you. I cannot go there at this time as I am one a Master Warlock in the Voidwalker sub-class, and have many young Warlocks to teach."

"That is regrettable but understandable."

Naruto looked at his mother and sister before sighing, "Look I will be blunt here, I am not used to having parents nor am I used to having a whole family. I grew up most of my life alone without an real support, that fool of a Sandaime Hokage refused to tell me who my parents were out of 'fear for my safety', not even Jiraiya would tell me. I was alone most of my life without any real friends, I was desperate for attention, I would practically do anything to gain their attention, even just for a split second."

Tears fell down Kushina's cheeks as she listened to him speak.

"It was only thanks to coming here did I truly start to get the life I have always wanted, and it was only thanks to Calypso here I had someone to come home to, I had someone to love and be loved. I am happy that I do have parents, it's just I need time to absorb all of this."

Kushina just went out of her way and launched herself onto Naruto, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Naruto was a bit surprised at the suddenness of his mother, so he just returned the hug, "It's not your fault, it never was. I will try my best and give you guys a chance, but this will be very difficult for me."

"I understand." Kushina said in a slight whimper, "I'm just glad my baby boy is in my arms, that's all that matters."

The Warlock did not know what to say, he had never experienced a parent dote on him like this, it was an entire new experience for him, but it felt nice. It was becoming quite awkward for him so he cleared his throat, "Well then, I believe we should all try Calypso's blueberry cheesecake, it is simply to die for."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Dish ish da besht cek eber!" Kasumi mumbled through the large quantities of cheesecake in her mouth. "Can you teash me?"

"Kasumi, no talking while eating." Kushina scolded her daughter, "But she's right, this cake is amazing!"

"Thank you so much." Calypso beamed at the praise she was given.

Naruto grinned before remembering something, "Oh Kasumi, I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket, "Just head over to the gunsmith up the street later and the vendor will give you a scout rifle for you to keep."

"Sweet!" Kasumi grinned, "I hate using the hand cannon, I mean I literally flew when I fired the thing."

"We can go later if you like, you will just be getting a Jigoku SR2 scout rifle, which is used by a lot of hunters, and since you are proficient with a blade you'll fit right in perfectly, another thing is your outfit."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Kasumi frowned.

"You have to understand that you will need proper armor if you will be going outside The City, and all armors come with standard energy shielding to prevent you from getting hit by bullets being fired at you. The plains of Old Russia are a dangerous place, as is the rest of the world."

"Oh." The younger red head said, her cheeks reddening at her own ignorance.

"We can worry about getting your armor later, as long as you are staying in The City, you won't be going anywhere outside the walls, not since you went after me last night without anything but a sword."

Kasumi opened her mouth to protest but flinched at the stern look her younger brother was giving her, in the end she relented, "Understood."

"To be able to tame the second coming of the Red Blooded Habanero, well done grandson."

"No don't call me that!" Kasumi wailed, much to the everyone's amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: And done, sorry for the short chapter guys, but I couldn't find any way to add more to this.<strong>

**I will see you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The chapter is up people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NA: I could not find any story in the game, despite getting over dozens and dozens of legendary items this past week… I still miss my loot cave T^T… So I apologize that this is going to be a fluff family themed chapter, the game just won't give me any more main stories. I will just have to use side stories later.**

**I do apologize if this chapter is short.**

**So enjoy this chapter**

**-Story Start-**

**Chapter 7: Can you please read the temperature?**

It had been a month since the Uzumakis have arrived and people were just going about their business, Guardians going around doing missions and adventuring, seeing if they can find something of value. Naruto had been teaching the younger Warlocks how to utilize their powers. Kasumi had been learning how to be a hunter from one of the more experienced hunters with Kushina and her father observing how the Guardians differ from how shinobi fight. It was still difficult for Kushina to connect with her son, mainly because he was an adult already and did not really need a parental figure because of how self-sufficient and self-reliant he was. The only person he could not truly live without was Calypso, she was his entire world, not to the point of obsession but because she was the first person he met who truly loved him.

Speaking of Calypso she hadn't been feeling well these past few days, so she was simply resting. She had started getting dizzy and feeling sick, having to go to the bathroom multiple times clutching her mouth. So for the next few days she will be at home resting.

Naruto was now currently having his lunch after teaching his Warlock students, beside him was his sister, for him it was easier to connect with her as they were siblings and he didn't have to worry about his mother doting on him, it was just awkward being with Kushina, he didn't blame her for treating him like a baby but it did not help him feel any less awkward about it.

"I heard that kaa-chan tried to baby you this morning."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, it's hard as it is trying to connect with her when you practically raised yourself all these years."

"Yeah…" Kasumi nodded as she ate her burger, "so how are you going to do this?"

"I don't know, just take it slow I guess, I don't want her to force herself it will only hurt her in the long run."

"You know, mom is one of the strongest shinobi out there, and yet I have never seen her so vulnerable and this delicate before."

Naruto looked at his sister, "I guess it's because of seeing her son for the first time in two decades."

"Just please don't be hard on her, it's hard for her as it is already."

"I won't."

**XXXXXXXX**

Calypso was in the bathroom of her home, currently puking as her sickness came back. She grabbed a box and opened it, producing a small white narrow object.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Konoha**

"So what do we do?"

"War is coming, whether or not Naruto will come willingly he still has a duty as a Konoha shinobi."

"You know The City won't give him up that easily."

"It does not matter, if he refuses to come back then he will be labeled as a missing-nin. He is a Namikaze and has a duty as the Fourth's son to rebuild the clan and protect the village."

Tsunade could not believe what she was hearing, they were willing to label him as a missing ninja if he refuses to come back. Whether she liked it or not he has to come back, but at the same time it will create problems with Uzushio, the Uzumakis were powerful to begin with and will not allow any harm to come to their prince. Things just got more complicated and problematic.

**XXXXXXXX**

"So the gate is finished?" The Speaker was pleased with the results.

The Titan Vellan nodded, "Yes, but as soon as our people get through it, they will have to assemble the return gate. But yes, the gate has been completed and we can send men through it as soon as they are ready."

"Good, inform our best Guardians that we now can head over to the Other Earth. But do not let Naruto go so soon, I have a feeling that something good is going to happen very soon."

"As you wish, Speaker."

**XXXXXXXX**

Many guardians were gathered around the Tower, hearing of the news that the gateway to the Other Earth was now accessible. "As soon as the return gateway is ready, you can all access the portal. I do not know what is beyond the gate, but I do know the Other Earth resembles that of our Earth before the Golden Age. The only difference is that the Other Earth has deities that guard humanity, though we do not know if they are strong enough to fight the Darkness. But nevertheless we will aid them when the Darkness reaches them. May the Traveler guide you all, dimissed."

All Guardians dispersed and left to their homes, they have to prepare for their trip to the Other Earth. Naruto was curious as to what Calypso's old world was like, he cannot wait.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back…"

Naruto walked to the living room to find his love lying on the couch, he smiled at her and sat down beside her, planting his lips onto hers. "How are you?"

"Better… much better." She answered, "Although I don't know if I can get back to work."

"Just take your time, everyone understands."

"By the way, can you read the temperature for me? I'm still quite dizzy."

"Sure."

She then handed him the thermometer, his eyes widened when he read the temperature, only it wasn't a number he was reading, instead it read:

**POSITIVE**

"Calypso?" his mouth was wide open, "you're."

"We're going to be parents."

**NA: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sorry if it was a short chapter, but next time it will be longer as we are going to the PJU universe.**

**I will be doing weekly updates instead to ensure the quality of the story and also because my timeframe for writing isn't that much anymore because of school and work.**

**By the way I am also planning a Log Horizon/Naruto crossover, to those who don't know about Log Horizon it is a Light Novel/Anime similar to Sword Art Online, only this time the MMORPG became the real world in which the players are trapped in, and in my opinion it is better than SAO.**

**See you all next week!**


End file.
